


In The Golden Light

by VoidGlasses



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: Din had been gone much too long for your liking. This had been one of the longer jobs he's taken since growing closer to you, and neither of you can stand it. Don't worry, he makes it up to you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	In The Golden Light

Din had been gone for just over two weeks now, and you missed him terribly. Sure, he had synced your comm devices before heading out, promising to call you as often as possible, but it was nothing compared to having him there with you. You’d grown so much closer over the years; moving from cautious strangers sitting in silence to undeniable soulmates, pulled together from across the galaxies. He’d become more comfortable with you around, opened up to enjoying the little things in life. He craved your gentle touches throughout the day, loved the sweet lilt of your voice calling his name in the middle of the night as you searched the bed for his body. 

And more recently, he had committed himself to you. It was so simple, so casual for a moment that changed both of your lives. He had offered it to you in the dead of night, woken you up to tell you because the idea consumed his mind. There was no one else in the entire universe that he wanted to be with, and he needed you to know. You’d been in shock, knowing he loved you and that you’d already settled on the notion you may never see his face. But when he told you all you had to do was ask, you did. He casually turned the light in the bunk on and revealed the most beautiful face you had ever seen. Piercing brown eyes and soft lips, unkempt scruff and loose curls; you’d never forget the way your heart fluttered in the moment. 

But now you sat alone in the cockpit, counting the minutes and hours waiting for Din to come home to the Crest. You pictured the last time you’d seen his face, the thought soothing your growing longing. It had been a day or two before he left for this current job. Din knew he might be gone long so he surprised you with an evening picnic and a night sleeping under the stars on a luscious, and secluded, planet. He took his helmet off like it was nothing, like he hadn’t spent his whole life doing the exact opposite, just to eat some fresh food with you that he had bought at a local vendor. 

The wisps of his hair danced in the warm breeze, catching the golden rays of the second sun setting below the horizon. His eyes sparkled when he looked at you, so happy to be able to enjoy you in the world unfiltered, with his own eyes. You remembered watching him light a small fire to keep you warm overnight. Not like you needed it with the way he held you close to him, your chest pressed to his, head tucked in the crook of his neck as he rubbed your back until you were sound asleep in his arms. You had figured out early on that Din always stayed awake until you were fully asleep, his way of protecting you, making sure you always went to sleep happy. 

And the way he looked in the morning light, stars had it made your heart skip a beat. You had woken before him, a rare moment but a precious one to you. He looked so gentle compared to his normal towering, imposing appearance. You could see the faintest freckles from childhood, the faded knicks and scars along his jawline, most likely from teaching himself how to maintain his facial hair. He had a scar on the bridge of his nose that you always meant to ask him about someday. You loved hearing his battle stories, his adventures and travels from before you met. Each one gave you more insight into the man that was Din Djarin, the man you had fallen deeply in love with. 

You recalled the way his eyes fluttered open and caught you admiring him. He didn’t mind; he loved having you be the first thing he saw waking up. You had leaned in to kiss him, soft and slow as he adjusted to the morning light. Din cradled your head in his hands and held you close. He’d have stayed there, lying in the grassy clearing under a blanket, for the rest of time if he could. And he had told you: told you that he’d give it all up if you asked him to. The hunting and chasing, the long trips and lonely nights would all end at your request. You couldn't ask him to, knowing that as much as he loved you, he loved this too. 

He reassured you constantly that it would be okay, he could take easier jobs, ones more central to the inner rim planets dealing in petty crime and minor infractions. But you had insisted against it. You told him that you loved him for everything he was; dangerous, sometimes frustrating job and all. Plus, you could never ask for selfish reasons. You loved seeing new planets and cities, meeting new people and learning about their cultures and histories. Thanks to Din, your little world was so much bigger. 

Thinking about him had you reaching for the button to call his comm device without a second thought. It was entirely likely he wouldn’t pick up, would mute the chime to avoid giving himself away. But you didn’t care, your selfish wants taking over again. You clicked the device on, swiping the holoscreen until his name popped up. You still had him listed under “M” for Mando, a reminder of how it all started in some way. The link fizzed with static until his voice suddenly came through, crisp and clear from inside his helmet. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Talk to me, sunshine.” His first response was always to check on you, to make sure you were safe when he couldn’t be there to ensure it. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I just, um…” You hesitated to tell him the real reason you had called, suddenly doubting if you should have, wondering if he’d be upset with you. 

“Hey, talk to me. I can tell when you are holding back.” His tone was reassuring, soothing and sweet as he urged you to be honest. 

You took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. “I miss you. And I know that’s a stupid reason to call you it’s just that...well you’ve been a lot longer than before and-” 

Din cut you off, stopping the stream of worried stammering with five simple words. “I’m on my way home.” He sounded calm, collected; the complete opposite of what you had anticipated. His response caught you off guard, had you sitting in silence until the continued sound of his voice brought you back to reality. 

“Stay there, I’m going to jet pack over. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” You heard the ignition of the pack flare up followed promptly by the rush of wind for a split second before the link clicked off. You jumped to your feet and practically sprinted to the cargo bay. You were pacing idly waiting for him to lower the ramp, to walk up and pull you into a long embrace. 

Minutes passed as you circle the space, nearly making yourself dizzy with how many times you’d paced in circles around and around. Finally the hissing of the hydraulics sounded, the ramp clunking as it lowered to the ground and settled with a resounding thud on the rocky earth below the ship. The glow of the first setting sun streamed in the growing gap and reflected off Din’s armor as he drew closer, lighting him in a rich golden glow.

Din hurried up the ramp, wasting no time getting to you. He had been glad you called. The mission wasn’t going well, mostly because the last few days his head had been so clouded with thoughts of you. He couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt to have you curled up in his arms that last night together under the stars. How sweet the smile on your lips was as you drifted to sleep knowing nothing could hurt either of you. If you hadn’t called him when you did, Din would’ve lost his mind, called you even if it blew the job. He didn’t care, you were the only thing he needed. 

His arms were wrapped around you the second he reached you. He had your arm pinned to your sides as he held you tightly, your body pressed against the layers of Beskar and flight suit. You relaxed into his embrace, taking in the faint smell of his natural scent lingering on the collar of his suit just below the edge of the helmet. Being able to smell him, touch him, know for certain he was here and he loved you. 

Din pulled away and took you by the shoulders, two gloved hands firmly holding you in place in front of him. You couldn’t quite tell but you suspect he was searching your face for any sign of how you were feeling. 

His helmet shifted slightly, tilting as he took in the way your face looked lit by the setting sun. You were beautiful beyond words; the glint of relief in your eyes, the timid smile on your lips. Din would never be done admiring you, studying your features like each time he lay eyes on you could be the last. 

Din took his hands from your shoulders and raised them to his shoulders. He lifted at the sides of his helmet, pulling it off and tucking it under one arm and supporting it with his hip. He pressed his free hand against your cheek, thumb caressing carefully over your skin as he pulled you in for a kiss. You kissed his deeply, skipping the formalities of light pecks on his lips and instead savoring the heat of his lips. You both stayed in the moment, lingering with your foreheads pressed together before Din broke the hanging silence. 

“I missed you so much. I couldn’t stop thinking of you. I needed you, I still need you, sunshine.” Din slid his hand up to your ear, tucking the loose strands back behind your ear . 

“I need you too, Din. Thank you for coming home.” You buried your face in a small gap in his armor between the chest plate and pauldron. He brought his hand to the back of your head, petting lightly at your hair. He knew how much the simple action comforted you, and in a way it made him feel better, too. 

“I spotted a well hidden clearing just a few minutes from here on my way back. Let's take the blankets out, sleep under the stars like before.” He watched as his words lit up your face, the sparkle in your eyes brighter just thinking about it. 

“Nothing would make me happier, Din. I’ll get the blankets if you get some food, okay?” You were already turning away, walking deeper into the ship to collect the two folded blankets you used for your impromptu camping; one for sleeping on and the other to shield you both from the lower temperatures of night. 

Din chuckled as you buzzed around the ship. He loved how excited you were, how eager you were to get out and experience even a small moment of peaceful domesticity. He rifled through a nearby supply crate and gathered an armful of rations. It may not have been the fresh products like before, but it would still make a perfect evening regardless. Any time spent with you was perfect to him. 

You popped up from around a corner, blankets stuffed in a venture bag that you held open for him to drop the food into. Din stuffed the rations into the bag then took it from your hands. He always insisted on carrying it, not because he thought you couldn't but because he wanted you to be free to kneel down and smell the flowers, or let the tall grasses brush through your fingers as you twirled your way along to a song only you could hear.

Din lowered his helmet back over his face before he took your hand in his as you both walked down the ramp and started off on the short trek. Your fingers interlaced with his, your arms gently swinging between strides. Every so often you would let go, running over to a patch of wildflowers, every time picking one and running back to hand it to Din. He’d thank you each time, holding the small collection in his hand as you wandered off again, your sweet voice drifting through the air as you explained where you were going, why this flower was better than the last, what you had done everyday he was gone and of course all the times you had thought of him. It was a nice balance for the two of you; He walked the straight path while you seemingly avoided it, he listened happily while you talked about anything and everything. 

“Sunshine, over here.” Din motioned to a fairly dense grove of trees that had thick bushes and long grasses growing between the solid trunks. The foliage acted as a natural barrier, hiding a small meadow from the surrounding plains and hills. He pushed aside the brush allowing you to pass without much struggle.

You stopped dead in your path upon seeing the little clearing. The golden light seeped in between the tree branches leaving dancing shadow through the area, and the natural barrier blocked the stronger breezes from reaching you. You took a few steps forward, spinning around while looking up and the clouds floating overhead. 

“Stars, Din. This is...this is amazing.” You ran back to him, your body colliding with his in a quick hug before you were taking his hand and pulling him into the clearing to set up your little camp. 

Din pulled the thicker blanket from the bag and spread it out over the ground. He reached for his helmet again, lifting it off and exposing his messy hair underneath. Next to come off were his gloves. He loved the feeling of your bare hands in his; how soft your skin was against his calloused palms and rough fingers. Din took your hand and pulled you down into his lap, both of you facing forward admiring the sunset as it changed from a vibrant gold to a mix of yellows, oranges, and pinks as the second sun slowly sunk closer to the horizon. He held you with his hands around your stomach, finger tucked under the bottom hem of your shirt and pressing on your sides. 

You shifted back against him, nuzzling closer into his touch. How you longed to feel his hands on your body again; the tender way they caressed you, glided over your figure after a while apart. You felt his lap shift under you; it was sudden, accompanied by a wince so quiet you would've missed it had you not been leaning against the Beskar chest plate. 

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” You turned half way around to face him. Din’s breath caught in his throat as your ass slid in his lap. Oh. OH. The realization slowly came to you.

Din was trying his hardest to hide his growing erection. He had seen how happy you were to be off the ship, to be alone together after weeks apart. But he had made the misstep of allowing his own hands to brush the hot skin of your waist as he held you. He might have been able to quash the feeling, push it aside for later but then you wiggled in his lap and, maker, was it over for him. 

You saw the hesitant look in his eyes, saw how he knew that you’d caught on to him despite his best efforts. “Din, don’t look so worried. When I called and said I needed you, I meant emotionally and physically. Do you realize how frustrating it’s been having to cum without you inside me these past weeks?” 

Din groaned, his dick pressing more firmly now against his pants after hearing your bold comment. He had always suspected you got yourself off when he was gone, he’d done it too, but something about your openly admitting it turned him on like nothing else. 

“Say the word, sunshine.” His eyes tempted you, dared you to beg him to fuck you under the setting suns. 

You lifted a leg over his, straddling him with your hands firmly on his sides. You could feel his dick twitch under you now, hot and needy. “Please, Din. Please fuck me. I missed you.” 

Din leaned you back on the blanket, positioning you between his legs. He stood momentarily, making quick work to remove his armor and unzip his flight suit. He dropped to his knees as he pulled his arms from the fabric, letting it fall to his torso before pushing it down past his hips. 

You watched as Din leaned over you, his fingers hooking your waistband and pulling your pants down your legs and off from around your ankles. Just when you thought he was going to pull himself into you and slide in he stopped short, instead ducking his head between your legs. His breath was shaky and warm between your legs, sending a shiver through your body. You arched your back as his tongue glided over your clit. He was slow, taking his time to enjoy what he had gone without for too long. Din licked calculated circles around your clit, teasing you by just narrowly missing the sensitive bud each time. 

You whimpered, his gentle edging already working you up. Din huffed a small laugh at your sounds; he loved the way you melted under him. He pressed his lips against your clit, kissing you and sucking as he pulled away. 

He slid two fingers in your cunt, flexing them up against your walls as he slowly pushed them in and drew them out. His face flushed as you clenched around him, arousal only growing from how clearly you wanted him in you. He pulled his finger from you and brought his hips in closer. The tip of his cock brushed over your entrance as he lined himself up before slowly sinking down. You both hummed in content at the feeling, a much needed and long overdue reunion. 

Din steadied himself inside you, wanting to sit in the moment with you. He lowered his chest to yours and braced himself with an arm either side. You reached your hand up and buried your fingers in his hair, playing with the tousled mess, letting the strand glide between your fingers. It was beautiful, the way his deep brown eyes looked into yours with all the love in the galaxy behind them. He pursed his lips, asking you to lean up and meet him for a kiss. Your lips met with a sweet peck at first, which turned into a deeper kiss, the kind he loved to give. Din nibbled at your lower lip as his hips pulled away slowly, pausing a moment before gradually pushing back into you. 

As shivered breath floated from your lips to his with the motion. You could feel the ridges of the tip tease at your entrance before gliding back down. Din kept his pace steady, taking his time to work you both. He stayed close to you, holding your body as his hips rock back and forth between your legs. You crossed your ankles over his lower back, causing him to push into just a bit more. 

“Oh Din, I…” You moaned his name as the first feeling of tension gathered low in your pelvis. The way he fucked you, slow and shallow, drawn out to the point of nearly edging himself, had you like putty in his hands. 

Din pulled back, lips separating from your just enough to admire the look on your face. “Tell me if you want me to go faster, cyar'ika. Anything you want.” 

“This is perfect, your perfect. I just want to feel you.” You guided his face back to your, pulling him in for tender kisses as he continued to work you. You felt his hand slide up to your right breast, his palm flush against the supple skin with a gentle squeeze. Din rolled your nipple between his thumb and index finger, eliciting a faint mewl from you that hummed on his lips. He teased your breast, turning your nipple with every thrust in and releasing it with every pull back. 

The combined stimulation had the tingling in your abdomen growing. You arched your back up, pinning Din’s hand firmly against your breast and bringing his pelvis close enough to your clit to trigger the sensitive nerves as he struggled to maintain a rhythm. 

In a matter of seconds you were gasping his name as your orgasm snuck up on you. Your voice was shaky as your hips just against his, your cunt squeezing his cock as you came hard and fast around him. It was more than enough to make him let go, to release the pressure he had been holding back in an effort to let you enjoy every touch, every movement, for just a bit longer. 

He pushed into as far as he could, cumming as you clenched around him. His head dipped into the curve of your neck, his groans muffled in against your shoulder as he worked himself through the intense pleasure. 

You relaxed into the blanket, muscles loose as you caught your breath. You felt Din’s body settle against yours, his chest heaving with yours. He lay on you for a minute, looking into your eyes in a way that said “I love you” without a single word needing to be said. You combed the damp strands of hair from his forehead, holding them back so you could pepper his head with light kisses. Din smiled, it was things like that made him certain he wanted to marry you someday. He hadn’t told you, had not brought up the conversation yet, but he knew. He’d known for a while. 

He pulled out and rolled onto his side next to you. You lifted your shoulders so his arm could reach under your body and pull it tight to his. Din grabbed at the second blanket and dragged a corner up and over your bodies, covering you from the chill settling in the air. The second sun was nearly set, the sky now a deep magenta and purple that faded into the blackness of night. You both gazed at the stars, knowing that someday you’d travel between them all together. 

Din’s fingers drummed at the top of your spine to get your attention. You shifted your focus back to him, a small hmm encouraging him to say what was on his mind. 

“Sunshine, I am never going to leave you for that long again. I can’t do it. I don't want to experience this life without you.” You could see the sincerity in his eyes, knowing he meant every word. 

“I love you, Din Djarin. And I promise to never leave you, either.” You snuggled into his chest, arms folded against him as he held you, waiting for you to drift off to sleep before he finally shut his eyes, knowing you’d both go to sleep happy tonight.


End file.
